MeepCity
MeepCity is a Roblox place created on February 26, 2016 by alexnewtron, and it's known as one of his most popular games on the site to date. MeepCity is basically a game where you take care of and do various activities with your pet, also known as a"Meep". A Meep is a round, limbless creature that follows you around everywhere. Outside of raising the titular creatures, you can attend and create parties for other people to join. This game is inspired by Disney games, except Mario Kart, due to Nintendo's copyright. Why It Sucks # This game is an extremely obvious ripoff of Disney's ToonTown Online. It practically stole the sounds and animations from said game. Even worse is that people actually believe that ToonTown copied this game. Alex said that the game is "inspired" by said Disney games, so it is unlikely that this game will actually get deleted, unless Disney finds out about MeepCity. # Extremely toxic fanbase. As stated before, the fanbase will get angry and will say things like "TOONTOWN IS A RIPOFF OF MEEPCITY!!!" no matter what year it's released. # Meeps, the pets in the game, are blatant ripoffs of both Doodles from ToonTown and Puffles from Club Penguin. # Despite ROBLOX having a rule where online dating is restricted or outright banned, the game is chock-full of online daters. Online dating is dangerous because you could be ODing with a 50 year old in real life. They could also manipulate you to do things, although there is a chance they're kids who don't know the guidelines. # Outside of the extensive online dating activites, MeepCity has fallen victim to massive trolling from players against the game. Trollers will often shout out questionable things or try to annoy the other players trying to enjoy the game. # To create parties for other people to join and to get the avatar edition of MeepCity, you have to purchase the Plus Gamepass, and it costs 400 Robux, which is exactly the amount of Robux you get when you pay $4.95 real world US dollars. In other words, you have to pay $5 just to get the Plus Gamepass. # The Candy Furniture Pack Gamepass is incredibly expensive, costing 1,299 Robux, almost doubling the Custom Boom Box and Plus Gamepasses COMBINED. # It has a stupid racing minigame, which is called "MeepCity Racing", which is a ripoff of Mario Kart. It was even used in a ROBLOX event. # The characters in the game's artworks tend to fall into the Uncanny Valley, in which they look like a creepy version of The Muppets Miss Piggy, according to popular ROBLOX YouTuber, AlbertsStuff (also known as Flamingo). # This game is poorly made and still has 1 billion visits, which is almost the same as Booga Booga and Welcome to Bloxburg combined'. '''In fact, MeepCity is so popular that' Roblox created official MeepCity toys.' # The creator of MeepCity, alexnewtron, does little to nothing to stop the abhorrent activities that take place in his game, which include but are not limited to online dating, sexual roleplaying and offensive trolling. When he does do something, he just tells the people reporting the issue to him to report the players involved in frowned upon acts, or to a certain extent, '''block you from Twitter' (A popular example is Cowcowmanthingit or Greenlegocats123 on Youtube). Reporting the players does nothing if anything at all. Speaking of online dating, according to ROBLOX Youtuber greenlegocats123, ROBLOX does not ban online daters. Though this is a given, due to ROBLOX's history with poor adminship. # Severe lag on older computers and mobile phones. Redeeming Qualities # As with alexnewtron's other games, the music is superb. # It has an Avatar editor, so newer players and players that can't afford clothes can fit in. However, this feature often gets abused by online daters. # It beats Jailbreak, due to many useful and cool updates, such as seasonal themes and adding realistic features such as cooking. Despite this game beats jailbreak, this game has still ODers rarely. # Actually quite good, the buildings were made well and the scripts were very well coded. # Unlike ToonTown, you can customize your house by buying furniture. # The trend of ODers died down, but it still on the party. But on main MeepCity, they can date rarely. # There are no free models; everything is custom made Category:Bad Roblox Games M